toddydexfandomcom-20200213-history
Hikari Satoru
"I won't let you touch my brother! I will fight for him" - Hikari Hikari Satoru, more commonly known as Hikari, is 16 and a Soul Hunter, a Iron Paladin and the sister of Jakku Satoru. Apperence Hikari has Long Light Orange Hair and blue eyes she has white armor pieces with gems on them each different colour, she has white gloves and a blue sash with a star like medal on it with 4 blue gems, she has two medals, one on each foot, she wields a huge cannon, bigger than herself. Personality Hikari is mostly emo, but she is happy when she sees Jakku,She has the same fighting spirit as Jakku,she gets nervous around boys, and is almost heartless, because of her bad chilhood, she makes alot of firends in her adventures, and enjoys joining the rebel army, she has a secret identity called Fury, She loves Fizzy juice and Spaghetti, she loves to cook also, but spends her most time fighting. As a soul hunter she is one of the 5 choosen pepole in the world, she sometimes has weird behaviour and also she hates correcting grammar for others and she hates being annoyed by her brother but she always stands up for him,she actualy LOVES it. History Hikari was born a year after Jakku was born,She had a nice childhood, but on Jakku's 6th birthday a guy named Death came and Hikari jumped out of the window and ran away, she lived a rough time when her parents died, and she decided to join the rebel army.She got armor and a cannon she named Beauty, she went on many missions and fought demons, she saw some pepole kicking someone and she noticed that was Jakku, she was seeing h im and she put on a mask because she didn't want Jakku to see her she putted on the mask and she had long blue fur hair sticking down to the legs she had a yellow medal on her chest, and gauntlets she had a cannon looking like a dragon that was stronger than Beauty and shoot all of the thugs from a distance.She later jonied an organization called Demon's Might Cry on the soul hunter position and she wore the mask, and then she saw Jakku and is wearing the mask ever scince. Powers & Abilities Copying :'''She can copy others abilities and use them 2 times stronger and she can copy their forms.(Only on Fury Form) '''Cannoner: '''She is an expert of using cannons, she can hit pepole on aqurate but on Fury form she is a stealth cannoner when she is hiding she hits where she wants to. '''Exploding Bullets: Unlike other cannons she can use exploding bullets that explode on a 50 meter radius Taijutsu: She is an expert on Hand to hand combat,and unlike others she can shoot bullets from them also. Weapons Beauty: Beauty is a cannon forged for Iron Paladins it has unique abilities, it even is extremly light, and she can use other element bullets like electric, fire and more, she also can shoot rapid pistol bullets from it. Dragonov: Is Furys form of the cannon, it acts like a flamethrower only never runs out,and it's very strong and like Beauty it can change elements like a Lightingthrower, Icethrower and other. Category:Character